


Osiris Roses

by Krystal_Twi



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Coughing, Hanahaki Disease, Happy ending? whats that?, Heavy Angst, I love angst and pain, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Character Death, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, afterdeath, both are clueless and dumbasses, geno is a tsundere, kind of graphic on how they die, no happy ending, reaper is a pervert, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:55:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystal_Twi/pseuds/Krystal_Twi
Summary: The Hanahaki Disease was the most pathetic way to die. At least, that's how Reaper saw it.Mortals got one chance at life and they rather die in an attempt to be a tragic hero? Reaper couldn't understand it. It was stupid!Of course, that was until he met Geno. Stars, Geno was perfect. His love for the bleeding skeleton was unlimited.So was it really a surprise when he coughed up that first petal?
Relationships: AfterDeath - Relationship, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 90





	Osiris Roses

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING: MENTION OF CHILD ABUSE, SORT OF GRAPHIC DETAILS OF MINOR CHARACTERS DEATH**  
>  MERRY CHRISTMAS! 
> 
> Think of this as a gift for everyone! If you don't celebrate Christmas....TOO BAD. I shall gift you this one shot and you will like it! 
> 
> Muhahahaha jk jk. But seriously, hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Tumblr: @Krystal-twi  
> Twitter: @krysytwi  
> Pillowfort: @KrystalTwi

Reaper’s entire existence was mundane. Sure, there were obstacles, but nothing he wasn’t used to by now. Being alive for over millennia could do that to you. An overbearing king, a job that kills whatever hope he had left, and everyone he encountered hated his non-existent gut. 

Something he did learn over the years was that many, _many_ , gods wanted him gone. He wasn’t liked in his world or even cared for by the other alternate universes. Not that Reaper blamed them. 

He was the god of death! A terrible god that destroyed everything he touched! Responsible for many of their loved one’s death! He probably would treat himself the same if it had been different. 

That never made anything easier. 

Growing up, he never understood why people didn’t like him. He was four when he was first confronted by an angry god. Screamed at and degraded like a low life. 

At the time, he hated himself. He truly thought something was wrong with _him_. Why else did everyone hate him? It had to be him. To him, there was no other way to explain it.

He tried to please everyone he encountered after that. Each time, he was thrown to the side with a sneer. As if his presence alone was a crime against nature. He had only been four and he already felt like he wouldn't be missed if he just...disappeared. That everyone would rejoice in his absence. 

His father, Gaster, stood by him throughout it. Told him some gods were just grinches with a stick shoved so far up their asses it came out of their throat. He still didn’t know what the hell a ‘grinch’ was, but he got the idea. It never made him feel better though. 

Then, his little brother was born. Stars, Grim was the greatest. Sweet and kind, always saw the best in people. He always offered to help others and never expected anything else in return. Not once did he look at someone and saw less than a being of worth. Who could hate someone like that? 

Apparently, many gods. All sneered at the sight of Grim. Which just pissed Reaper off even more. It was then he knew that it wasn’t his fault and it was definitely not Grim’s! They weren’t their jobs so all of those gods could FUCK OFF! 

It was then that he stopped caring what the other gods thought. The only people that mattered to Reaper were Grim, their father, and Life. Why care when no one wanted him around? Why care when no one bothered? It made no sense.

His life revolved around his brother and his job. He reaped souls and went home to his brother. He tried not to dwell on the souls he reaped. Keyword: Tried. Sometimes their stories sought Reaper out. Sometimes he was forced to witness the other’s death. Other times he was just curious about how and why.

One day, he found flowers growing around the soon-to-be reaped soul. It had confused Reaper. In all his years, he never saw this before. Why were there flowers there? What were they doing within a soul? Not even flower-based Monsters had that within in their souls...right?

The flowers weren’t only on the soul, but slowly consuming the body. 

Reaper blinked in mild horrification. He saw bodies -souls he didn’t get to in time- becoming part of the earth before but this… This was nothing like that! Decomposition took time! This body was recently dead. Less than an hour!

When he touched the flowers, they didn’t die. Not instantly at least. What were these flowers? What did they do to this mortal? He doesn't remember ever seeing anything like it before!

Eventually, his morbid curiosity won. 

He went to the one place he swore from visiting. Alphys, the god of Knowledge. She was a strange god who adored Reaper’s presence. Not because she liked Reaper. But because her thirst for knowledge was so great...and there was _soo_ little knowledge about the gods of death. She was curious to the point it was creepy. 

The moment she saw the flowers, Alphys’ froze. With a stutter, she asked Reaper if he was ill or sick. Reaper still saw that glint in her eyes. ‘ _Could the all-powerful god of death fall ill?_ ’

Reaper just stood there confused and asked her what the flower was. Telling her how he found it and questioning her on more. What did it mean to grow from the soul? Alphys looked sad but explained either way. After learning what it meant, Reaper tossed the flowers away. 

* * *

The flowers had come from a disease known as ‘ _The hanahaki disease_ ’. They bloom from unrequited love. Once infected, the flowers would slowly blossom inside the being’s soul. As time went on, the disease got worse and worse. The vines would stretch out and consume the other. The flowers would grow, and your body instant reaction was to cough to get rid of the infection.

The hanahaki disease was strange. It revolved around feelings for another but also worked with the victim’s mental state. It began when you fell for someone _you_ believe doesn’t feel the same. In short, the flowers represented death and love. 

It was the soul’s way of punishing you for falling for someone you couldn’t have. As demented as that was. 

The only way to get rid of the illness was falling out of love or having a painful surgery done. The surgery was more guaranteed. Done within a few hours and you would be given medicine for the pain. 

However, the removal of flowers would result in the romantic emotions being removed 87.4% of the time. And the infected seemed very unlikely to even want that. 

It was overdramatic. 

As years -centuries- went by, Reaper had to reap more and more souls because they were willing to die for their love. Which was sweet, but it’s not like their feelings, in general, would be gone. Just the romantic part. 

Also, just because they don’t love you doesn’t mean they don’t care. It’s like _‘You aren’t_ in love _with me? That’s okay! I’ll just die!_ ’. 

Reaper couldn’t imagine doing that to anyone he cared for. His brother, their father, and even Life! Too just up and leave them with no reason why… He couldn’t. He couldn’t allow his family and loved ones to suffer because he refused to give something as trivial as love up. 

It was stupid!

* * *

Reaper was a big, fucking, hypocrite. He was god enough to admit that. His thoughts on love, on the hanahaki disease, was childish and-

Okay! He still didn't understand it! Not fully at least. He was quick to judge mortals for their actions when all he knew was their final moments. Now, he could comprehend it a bit better. 

Why the sudden change of heart? It was a cute skeleton that was permanently grumpy. Geno. 

Stars, Geno was… He was _fucking amazing_. Reaper was so happy that he didn’t kill Geno that day. Even happier when he learned his touch couldn’t kill the other either. 

There was someone else out there that couldn’t die from his touch! Someone out there who laughed at his jokes and wasn’t disgusted by his presence. Someone that made Reaper feel whole. 

_It was thrilling!_

He hadn’t been this happy in a long time. For the first time in a millennium, he cared for something - _someone-_ other than his brother! He thought Geno felt the same, at first. He would flush and even seek out Reaper’s company. 

He never met someone who had feelings for him. Did Geno have feelings for him? Romantic feelings? Reaper hoped so. He really, _really_ , hoped so.

Nonetheless, he began to doubt that Geno’s actions meant that he liked him. Reaper saw how friends acted outside of his and Geno's relationship. All of Geno's actions could easily scream platonic. Plus, Geno always pushed him away. 

It was a no brainer when those feelings morphed into the hanahaki disease. 

When he coughed up the first flower petal, he thought it was a joke at first. That had to be it, right? It had to be a cruel joke. Sure, Geno kept him at a distance, but that didn’t mean he didn’t love Reaper… Did it? 

That red and white flower he coughed up was proof it was not a joke. No matter how much he wished it. Fuck, he wished it was. His soul had shattered at the sight of that petal.

From then on, he had been conflicted. He couldn’t die, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be affected by the disease in other ways. It would make it hard to keep living. He didn’t want to get rid of these feelings he had for Geno though. They made him feel something for once that wasn’t just numb. He didn’t want to sacrifice them.

Reaper couldn’t die. So having the disease meant he was was stuck with the permanent rose bush in his ribcage. Big deal. He… He actually liked the flowers. It was a symbol of his love for Geno. How could he not love It? They were also created from his magic, so they couldn’t die from his touch. 

He even was able to grow one of the rose bushes from the flower seeds! It was growing strong in the kitchen. It was gorgeous and he loved the bushes. 

He felt like he could live centuries with these feelings and disease. It was a small sacrifice in his eyes. His roses were gorgeous, Geno was breathtaking. How could he give all of this up?

He couldn’t. Simpler than that, he wouldn’t! He loves Geno. How could he give it up? These feelings were the last thing Reaper wanted to part with. They made him feel warm and light. As if he was dreaming and he didn’t want to wake up!

* * *

“Are you even watching this?”

Reaper's hand ran up and down Geno’s back. Gaze stayed on the television; Watching as one of the characters got shot in the face. Geno jumped at a sound. Head pushed further into Reaper’s neck as he whimpered. 

“I am!” Geno insisted, his voice muffled against Reaper’s robe. He moved to look up at Reaper. He was peeking up and eyelight shinning in fear and determination. A pout on his face. It was so cute! The sound of a body being chopped in half echoed in the savescreen. Geno flinched before burying his head back into Reaper. “Just not the gory bits!” 

Reaper held back a snicker and laid his head on top of Geno’s. Relishing in the time he spent with the other. Silently, Reaper enjoyed Geno's warmth as the other trembled in his arms. It sounded fucked up, but stars, he couldn't care!

Geno had invited him for movie night and Reaper had been excited about it. Spending time with Geno where the smaller could be cuddled into him? Hell yes! It was something he couldn’t pass up. Anything with Geno, he didn't want to pass it up. 

It was well worth the lecture he would receive from _Ass_ gore later. Heh... _Very worth it._

Geno now was in Reaper's lap, head buried into his robes. The bloody skeleton claimed to love scary movies but had a weak stomach for it. Reaper didn’t see anything scary about it. A girl got chopped up because she refused to believe her friend. He saw worse.

...And he was able to cuddle the small tsundere, so he wasn't going to complain. This close, Geno's scent clouded Reaper’s senses. Peppermint mixed with blood. Stars, it shouldn’t smell so good, but the god of death couldn’t get enough of it. Geno's small body fit perfectly in Reaper's lap. Like he was the missing puzzle piece for the god.

He continued to rub soothing circles into Geno’s back. Slowly losing himself to the situation he was in. Well, he was until Geno wiggled in his lap from the back rubs. It caused Reaper’s mind short circuit and his body tensed. It had him clenching at the smaller in his lap. Fuck. Magic surged through his bones, staying alert to the sudden shift.

Okay, a lot of things were happening. He just needed to not be a creep. Geno wiggled again. Sweat began to slide down Reaper’s skull. He shut his eyesockets and took a deep breath.

Don’t be a creep. Don’t be a creep. Do NOT be a creep-

“Reaper…” Fuck. He knew that voice. It was Geno’s ‘ _I’m about to slap an idiot_ ’ voice. He had become well acquainted with that voice. “Get. your. hand. off. my. ass.” 

Reaper blinked and held back a flush when he realized his hand strayed a little too far down. Now holding a handful of Geno’s butt. The other was shooting him a deadly glower. Ready to punch him if the need came. 

“Sorry!” He tried to give an apologetic smile as he removed his hand. Reaper gave a nervous chuckle. He slid his hand back up Geno’s back and rested it around his waist. 

Geno rolled his eyelight. The smaller was flustered and annoyed. His scowl never lightened up. He didn’t move either. Instead, he pulled on Reaper’s robe and kept himself buried in the other’s arms. 

Reaper cautiously laid his head on Geno’s shoulder. He buried his head into the crook of the shorter one's neck. He kept his hold loose; Easily escapable if Geno so wished. He allowed the other’s warmth and scent to be the only thing in his world. At least for a few seconds, he tricked himself into thinking Geno wanted him. 

There was a tickle in the back of his throat. Reaper tried to ignore it. He did, but it sent him into a coughing fit. He yanked his head out of between Geno’s shoulder. He kept a tight grip on the other and coughed into his free hand. He could feel a flower attempt to force its way out of his throat. 

It wasn’t just one flower petal though. It was the whole ass flower. It fought its way out of his throat. Making tears prick in his eyesockets. Fuck, it hurt! A part of him wanted to break out in sobs if he wasn’t coughing. 

Geno wiggled in his grasp. The shorter tried to move back to check on his friend. At the moment, Reaper panicked. He grasped onto Geno’s body and held him against his chest. He continued to cough. He couldn’t let Geno see. 

He could feel as the other freaked out against him. His hands pushing at Reaper’s chest to put some distance between them. He could hear the fear in the other's voice as he cried out: “Reaps?! Are you okay?!” 

After a torturous handful of seconds, the flower was finally in his hand. It was as gorgeous as the last flowers before it. A blood-red entangled with pure white. Covered with his magic. 

His grip finally loosened around Geno, causing the other to almost fall backward onto the ground. Thankfully, Reaper was quicker and grabbed the smaller one. 

“What was that?!” Geno demanded, his hand on Reaper’s chest. “Are you okay? Are you sick?” Geno’s hands cupped his cheeks. His eyelight focused on Reaper’s empty eyesockets. Searching for any sign of illness. 

“Nah, I guess something went down the wrong pipe.” He snickered to sell his lie even more. Reaper gave a coerced smile and shook his head. Tucked the rose into his pocket as discreetly as possible.

Geno bought it and relaxed against him. The smaller gave Reaper a side-eye, his frown deepening. The smaller then grumbled under his breath. “Don’t scare me like that you asshole…” 

“Thought you were coughing up a lung...heh.” Geno joked weakly as he stared into Reaper's empty eyesockets. Hesitantly, the glitch wrapped his arms around the god's neck. He buried himself deeper into Reaper’s chest. He gave a weak punch to the back of his friend's shoulder. 

The confession struck a chord in Reaper’s soul. He brought the other as close as he possibly could. He felt like shit for worrying Geno. He didn’t deserve that. Far from it. Reaper sighed and closed his eyesockets. 

A scream echoed in the savescreen. 

The glitch let out a whimper. Oh! right, they were watching a horror film. Geno buried his head in between Reaper's shoulder and neck. His grip tightening around the god. Reaper opened his eyes and stared down at the angle in his arms. Stars, Geno was so fucking cute! 

_He should tell him._

Without thinking too much into it, Reaper grabbed the remote and turned the movie off. He had to do it now. He had to try and tell Geno the truth. Now or never. Well, now or later.

“Why did you turn it off?” Geno looked up at him confused. He looked back to the television and then to Reaper. His frown deepening. He almost looked offended. “I told you I can handle it.”

“I don’t doubt that, Gen.” It was the truth. If it was anyone else who said that, Reaper wouldn’t believe it. Gen was different though. He was always different. 

Reaper moved both of them until Geno was no longer in his lap -The god silently wept at that-. Geno pulled his legs up to his chest and tilted his head to the side. Caution in his eyelight as he watched the reaper. 

“I love you,” Reaper confessed proudly. He wasn’t scared to admit those words. He would scream that he loved Geno as loud as he could. He had no shame when it came to the grumpy skeleton. 

Geno was amazing. He was smart, funny, sweet, and grumpy. But Reaper liked that about the other. He just couldn't get enough of his time with the other. Given the chance, Reaper would drop everything when Geno asked him too. “I love you with everything in me.”

The thing was-

  
  
Arms crossed and with a huff, Geno sputtered out: “S-shut up, Idiot!” 

  
_Stars, he was even pretty when he sputtered._

He didn’t feel the same. 

Of course, it hurt like hell but the God didn’t hold it against the other. You can’t control who you love. It’s impossible. Geno wasn’t _in_ love him but he was still Reaper’s close friend. He cared for the god in many ways. 

Just not in the ways Reaper wanted.

“Okay! Okay!” Reaper feigned a smile. His hands came up in mock surrender. Head tipped to the side. “But you’re so cute when you stutter like that!” 

Geno huffed and his cheeks puffed out. His face as red as a cherry. He turned in his spot and fell back against the couch. An adorable pout on his skull and his face in a scowl. It was the cutest sight to ever be witnessed.

There was a tickle in the back of his throat. He repressed the urge to cough up even more flowers and turned the television back on. There was no screaming but there was a clear display of a body brutalized beyond recognition. Which caused the smaller to fly back into his lap. 

Adorable. Reaper made sure to tell Geno as such. It had him receiving another smack to the shoulder. 

Reaper didn’t care. Not when he had Geno. 

* * *

Fuck, why didn't it stay that simple!? It wasn't fair! All he needed -all he WANTED- had been Geno and his brother! Was that so much? The longer he had the disease, the worse it had got.

It was painful now. If he was mortal, he was sure he would be dead by now. Or he would have coughed up his soul. The vines now wrapped completely around his ribcage. Small blossoms bloomed in random places. It was beautiful but it hurt. It hurt so fucking much! He couldn’t even move. Breathing had become too difficult to even mustard up. 

It took a few more months later before Reaper started to entertain the idea of having the surgery done. Not that he ever would! Stars, no! It was just getting harder to hide the petals. Now, had turned into full, intact Osiris roses. 

Stars, they were beautiful. Red and white swirled roses. They reminded Reaper of Geno in every way. 

Nevertheless, Grim was now questioning him about it: Why was he coughing so much? Why did he look hurt? When did he take up gardening? (Reaper was determined to keep the roses alive) How he was able to get the flowers to survive so long? He came up with some lie about Life’s magic for the last one. 

It would have worked if Grim didn’t question Lady Life about it later. If only Life knew sign language. She would have known that Reaper was trying to discreetly tell her to shut up. Grim had known then that Reaper had been lying but didn't know why. Reaper tried to hide it. He did. 

He just couldn't hide it. 

Especially not when he started to cough uncontrollably in front of Grim. Roses forced from his mouth mixed with his magic and saliva. It felt like the flowers were tearing their way out of his throat. Scratching it to bits with the thorns. It hurt like a son of a bitch! 

If it hadn’t been for his brother rushing him to Alphy’s, Reaper would have fallen into a coma. It was unbearable. He couldn’t even see properly. His vision was unfocused and fuzzy. His bones felt numb and tingled

* * *

That was where he was now. At the God of Knowledge’s house. A.k.a, the satan herself. All because Grim witnessed his coughing fit. 

He could still hear his brother’s mortified scream. Feel his brother’s arms around him as he took him to Alphys’. Could still feel the tears from his brother that had fallen onto his face. How- How could he let Grim see him like that?! He was supposed to protect Grim, not do- do this! Fuck!

Alphys’ had looked Reaper over at once when Grim came storming in with him. He had been in his younger brother’s arms. Nearly doll-like, if it hadn’t been for his coughing. 

Alphys looked like she had a heart attack once she saw Elder Death in such a state. Thankfully, she had some medication that was meant to help. It took about an hour or two before he got well enough to start talking. 

He sat on an examination table. Reaper stared at the god of knowledge as she rambled and paced. He must be an asshole, for he took humor in this. It was oddly amusing. 

“S-Sans, you, you can’t keep going o-on like th-this.” Alphys looked pissed as she finally came to a stop. Pissed at Reaper for even allowing it to go on this long. Pissed at whoever had caused this on him. However, Reaper wasn’t fazed. He didn’t care. “Who- Who is it?”

“Doesn’t matter, Miss Know-it-all.” Reaper deadpanned as he leaned back on his hand. He brought a hand up and scratched at his chest. Which in return got him yelled at by the other god. 

Alphys frowned and threw a glare at her associate. She could be as prissy as she wants. Like hell was Reaper going to disclose anything to her. She would just go run off the King Fuzzball about it. Both gods were greedy for knowledge to the point of sticking their noses where it didn’t fucking belong! Reaper's life, **Geno's life,** wasn't any of their business!

“S-sans,” Alphys tied to not shrink from Reaper’s permanent scowl. “The H-hanahaki disease is extremely dangerous-” “Really? You don’t say...” Alphys’ arms shot down, no longer at her chest. Her face was desperate to get her point across. Her entire face flushed in anger.“You, you could get s-seriously hurt!”

Reaper scoffed. “I already can’t die.” 

So what if it was painful to breathe? Or move? Not the worse of his problems. He was far from the healthiest of gods but what was the point of health when it didn’t matter? “The worst that can happen is trouble breathing. Big, _fucking_ , deal.”

“A surgery-” 

“ ** _N o_ **.” Reaper’s eyesockets stared at Alphy’s. Darkness overshadowed the reaper as he glowered down at her. The god of knowledge shivered and backed off slowly. Fear rolled off of her in waves. The more sinister part of him relishes in her fear. 

“I’m not going to let your claws anywhere near my chest, _capiche_?” Reaper hopped off the examination table. “You already got more information about this than I wanted.” Reaper lolled his head to the side. Uncaring as he stared down at the god of knowledge. He tossed his hand up and gestured around himself. “Who says I want you operating on me anyway?!”

“Sans,”

  
Reaper shot his head towards his brother. His glare disappearing instantly when he saw his brother’s expression. Grim stood close but had his arms wrapped around himself. He looked small, smaller than Reaper remember seeing him. Plus the fact he wasn't being loud like usual... It caused an ache deep in his soul. “Please… I Am Worried For You…”

Grim stared at his older brother. Seeing the look of fear in those eyelights of his baby brother didn’t sit well for Reaper. Fuck, his baby brother shouldn’t be even associate fear with Reaper. It wasn’t right. Grim was about a century old the last time he showed signs of being scared. 

“Paps…” Reaper sighed and pulled his hand close to his chest. He rubbed at his chest and closed his eyesockets. “I’ll think about it.”

* * *

Reaper stared at the couple in front of him. He was at another job. One of the humans in front of him was about to die. As luck would have it, from hanahaki disease. Since when did it become so heroic and romantic to die from that cursed disease? 

_If he was mortal, would he have done the same?_

Heh. He promised his brother he would think about it. It's only been a few days. Yet, Reaper couldn’t imagine getting the surgery. The idea of it became more appealing. He wasn’t sure he could live without this warmth, though. If he removed it, would he miss it? Would he yearn for it? Or would he just... not care? 

If he did do this, and that was a _B I G_ ‘if’, there was one thing he needed to do first. He needed to talk to Geno. The other deserved to know about this. Right? Or was he being selfish in hoping Geno would tell him that he felt the same? 

Maybe he was hopeless…

“You aren’t making any sense-” 

Reaper glanced up in time to see the dying one burst into another coughing fit but waved it off. His friend looked worried and was watching at a distance. Reaper sighed, time was ticking by slowly. Slower than Reaper would like. 

Bored with the two mortals, Reaper pulled up Geno’s contact on his phone. _‘Skeleton with a cute ass_ ’. The look on Geno’s face when he saw it was everything. 

_-Hey Gen, I need to talk to you,_

_-Kinda important_

He didn’t receive an immediate text back. Not that he expected it. If anything he was kind of relieved he didn’t. It was silly and childish, but Reaper was nervous. He is proud of his feelings but scared of Geno’s reaction. He prayed to Asgore and back that Geno, with what little chance he had, felt the same. He just didn’t-

A pull thudded inside of his chest. Mimicking a loud drum. Reaper looked up just in time to see the soul fall to the ground. Violets scattered to the wind. The body shook uncontrollably as they struggled to breathe. Coughing up blood, petals, and vines. 

_3..._

Their friend screamed for someone to help. They were trying to save their dying friend. But it was useless. Not matter what they did, it was too late. 

They continued to yell and begged for answers. Answers they will never receive. Tears stained the ground. Their time was wasted.

_2..._

Reaper just felt frozen. Every inch of his body shook, scythe trembled in his hand. Hate and anger filled his soul as he stared at the dying soul. 

What was the point of this act? Telling them, only to die right after? A pitiful attempt or trying to look like some tragic hero? There was no second chance! There was no happy ended!

_...1_

Reaper didn’t realize the tears now streaming down his cheeks as he picked up his scythe and swung it down. Severing the tether between soul and body. 

The body went limp. The other mortal screamed until their voice was hoarse. They were now clinging to the body of the one they loved. Yelled out questions ‘why!?’. Answers that were now lost to the wind. 

“I love you…!” 

The silent begging tone destroyed Reaper’s soul. The mortal now cried into their lost love’s chest. Their hands fisted into the dead’s shirt. Screams echoed through the darkened ally. 

Silently, Reaper left the mortal to their grieving. No way could he do that to Geno. Immortal or not.

* * *

Reaper was in the living room, staring down at his phone like a desperate man. It’s been a week since he texted Geno. A week! Geno normally responded within a few hours. He felt like he was going crazy. Why wasn’t Geno texting him?

It was stupid to get this caught up over being ignored but… Reaper felt like he didn’t have much time left before he couldn’t even blink without being in pain. He had to talk to Geno. 

  
  


_-Are you ignoring me?_

_-Gen?_

That was the fifth text he sent. Maybe it was it the seventh? Was he being annoying? It doesn’t matter. Something was wrong. Why else would Geno not- Well he could be asleep. Time in the savescreen barely worked the same out in the real world. His phone could be dead and charging. 

But for a week?

Okay! He may be a little paranoid! You couldn’t blame him though! He saw so much death! He knew all the ways Geno could die and that he was left in a silent panic. He didn’t want anything to happen to the smaller! 

Would just popping in be considered rude? He’s done it before- Who cares?! He just wanted to make sure Geno was okay! He would apologize later.

Reaper put his phone away and teleported to the save screen. He was quickly greeted with darkness. Save for the light that shined down on- Geno! His soul flipped and warmth spread across his bones when he noticed the bleeding skeleton. 

Geno sat on the couch and was scrolling through his phone. He looked peaceful and relaxed. So, fucking, precious! That had been quickly ruined when he saw Reaper. He froze, eyesocket widened. He dropped his phone and quickly sat up. He looked befuddled as too why Reaper was there. Also was he nervous?

“Hey…” Reaper weakly waved at his friend. 

“H-hey! What are you doing here?” Geno blushed and tried to huddle in on himself. His clothing was ruffled and he looked anywhere but at Reaper. His entire skull was lit up in flame.   
  


Reaper shrugged, trying to hide his hurt. “I texted you."

“I saw them.” Geno nodded his head. He shyly picked up his phone and waved it at the god. Reaper opened his mouth in an ‘o’. He stared at Geno in slight confusion. He picked at his fingers and wiggled from side to side. 

“You...wanted to talk?” Geno inquired. He pushed himself off of the couch. He crept over to Reaper and had his hands behind his back. 

“Yeah!” Reaper closed the distance between them. He gave the other a bright smile. He reached for Geno’s hands, pulling the other close to him. The smaller of the two stumbled a bit. A bright ruby flush spreading across his cheekbones. Reaper squeezed his hands. “I needed to tell you something important,” 

“It has to be.” Geno eyed Reaper’s appearance real quick. “You aren’t being a shameless flirt.” He joked with a frown etched onto his skull. Concern flashed in his eyelight. He tore a hand away from Reaper’s. Carefully, he brought it up to caress the god of death’s cheek. “What is it?” 

With a deep breath, Reaper proudly announced: “I am in love with-” 

“Don’t!” Geno interrupted quickly. His sudden expression twisted into pained and fear. He yanked his hands away from Reaper. Geno curled around himself and stepped back. His breathing heavy. “Please, just… don’t.”

Did...Did Reaper fuck up? His hands hung dumbly in the air as he gaped at the other. “Is...is everything alright, Gen?” 

  
“I need time alone,” Geno forcibly whispered. He refused to meet Reaper’s stare. He looked scared. Scared of hurting Reaper? Or scared _of_ Reaper?

“It’s not you!” Geno was quick to insist. He waved his hands around. Looking desperate for Reaper to believe his words. “It’s me… As cliche as that sounds.” 

Geno finally looked up to meet Reaper’s stare. “I need time to think.” 

Well, that was it then, huh? 

* * *

He should have confessed! He knew that! Alright?! 

Geno knew he was in love with Reaper. Reaper was sweet, handsome, kind… a pervert. Geno snickered pitifully. Reaper was imperfect but he was everything to Geno. Stars, he couldn’t get enough of the god of death. 

Geno sighed and stared up at the darkness around him. He fucked up. He shouldn’t have treated Reaper like that. Shouldn’t have shoved him away like that. It was rude. And that heartbroken stare destroyed Geno.

It was just… 

Fuck! He was scared, alright?! Everyone he ever loved ended up dead or leaving him! His mom, then his dad, then the resets started and he lost his brother to them! It wasn’t fair! Everyone, every Sans kept their happiness but him! It made him want to scream into the void. To... just 

**_D e s t r o y_ ** **_e v e r y t h i n g !_ **

Geno shook his head, rubbing at his skull to ease his abrupt headache. A growl of self annoyance escaped him. He rolled over on to his side and buried his head into the couch cushion. His soul pounded loudly in his chest. 

He just felt that if he confessed too Reaper, he would lose him as well. It hurt like hell to reject Reaper’s advances. But he couldn’t. He couldn’t risk everything he had with Reaper! Yet, wasn’t that what he was doing now? Risking everything because he wasn’t ready? 

He couldn’t. But...Stars, he wanted too! He wanted to hang onto Reaper until he died! He wanted to kiss Reaper for all he was worth. To feel his touch and warmth. He wanted to be with the other. Wanted to start a life with him, to be with him. He wanted to leave the savescreen and proudly be known as Reaper’s chosen mate. 

Hell! He lies about liking horror films just so he could feel the other’s warmth. Without Reaper being suspicious. Stars, he loved being in Reaper’s arms. He felt at home there. Like that was the one place he belonged.

He belonged with Reaper. It was that simple. It was just hard to face it head-on. But he had too. He had to face his fears to be happy. 

It was decided then. The next time he saw Reaper, he would tell him his feelings. He couldn’t live in fear. Not anymore. If he did, he would never be happy. 

He had nothing to fear anymore. Reaper couldn’t die, he was the god of death! He knew Reaper wouldn’t leave him. Right? Reaper wouldn’t? No. Geno was the only person he could touch. Where else would he go? 

Reaper loves him and he loves Reaper. Geno didn’t want to waste another second! Just… fuck, why was this so hard?!! He knew Reaper wouldn’t leave him! 

_Voluntarily. It doesn’t mean he can’t be **forced** away. _

Geno shook his head violently. No! He couldn’t think like that! He had to be positive! Positive that Reaper wouldn’t leave him. He knew the other wouldn’t. So he _shouldn’t_ waste time, he _shouldn’t_ hurt Reaper anymore. 

Geno shouldn’t hurt himself or Reaper, anymore. 

* * *

  
  


The surgery went great. He had a few new scars that littered his soul. Which was normally dangerous. It left the soul open and vulnerable to the disease to return. About 23.8% chance of the disease returning...along with the feelings. 

However, that didn’t matter. If the disease came back, it would be like new. He could last a few extra years with it before having the surgery again. But for now, he was free(?). Stars, he didn’t feel like it. He felt like an empty husk.

It hadn’t been an easy decision. Not in a long shot. The surgery was the last thing in his mind but… he couldn’t do that too Geno anymore. Reaper saw the way the other looked at him. It wasn’t the same way Reaper had whenever he saw the shorter. He looked scared. He didn’t want to be the reason Geno was scared. 

He didn’t want Geno scared of him! 

Grim had stayed by his side the entire time. Reaper was told by Undyne later that Grim even disobeyed orders by Asgore to go back to work. His brother hated missing work or going against Asgore. But his brother stayed in the waiting room. Pacing back and forth. Freaking out and being held down by Undyne. 

He truly was the greatest.

When his brother was able to actually see him after the surgery, Grim never left his bedside. When Reaper woke up, Grim was instantly on him. Asking if he needed anything. Water, food or whatever. It was slightly overwhelming but Reaper appreciated it. How could he not?

Alphys said he was able to go home after twenty-four hours but to take it as easy as possible. Reaper was excited about that. He wanted to lay in his bed and heal. Not spend time in a hospital filled with gods that hated his guts.

So, Reaper was back home in his bed after the surgery. Every five minutes, his brother would show up to his door and ask how he was feeling. Honestly, he was numb. He didn’t feel tired, happy, or upset. He couldn’t feel anything. Should he be worried? Well, even if he should be, Reaper doesn’t think he could. 

He wanted to feel something but he was just couldn't. Maybe in a few days, he could have a check-up -Asgore forbid- if it hadn’t changed. He could also lie about it and go on his merry way. Reaper liked that idea better. He didn't want to worry his brother any more than he already did.

“Sans?” 

Reaper removed his arms from over his eyesockets. Instantly attacked by the light around him. He could feel his head thump in pain. Weakly, he glanced at the door.

It was opened just a crack. He could see Grim’s eyelights peeking in. If it was anyone but his brother, it would be creepy. Anxious as ever, his brother had his hand raised to knock.

  
  
Reaper gave his brother a quick -fake- smile and sat up. He could fake this. Was it faking when he felt all his admiration for his brother swell in his soul?

  
  
Grim walked into the room. He was out of his traditional robe and now in a black sweater and white jeans. His red scarf hanging loosely around his neck. It felt almost like a lucid dream to see his brother out of his work clothes. Nonetheless, he welcomed it. 

“Hey, Paps!”

Grim deadpanned. Expression hard, his hips flying to his hips as he glared at his brother. Grim began to tap his foot. A clear sign he wasn’t going to be taking any bullshit today. At least not from his older brother.

  
  
“Please, Brother. Don’t Try And Pretend With Me. I Already Have To Deal With False Pleasantries From Other Gods.” The annoyance in his brother’s voice was overtaken with love and worry. Clearly worried but Grim wasn’t going to take any bullshit from Reaper.

Reaper nodded his head numbly. He pointed a finger at the younger god of death in understanding. The happiness in his expression disappeared instantly. “gotcha. sorry, bro.” 

He hated how empty his voice was. He sounded like a robot. No, a robot had more fucking emotion then him! What was wrong with him? 

“How Are You Feeling?” Grim sat down on the bed. His stare penetrated Reaper’s soul. “Any Trouble?”

  
  
Reaper shrugged his shoulders. Not seeing any point to lie. He leaned forward and laid his head on Grim’s arm. Ignoring the jump in his baby brother's bones. “numb. i can’t feel anything, bro.”

  
  
Falteringly, Grim reached up and patted his head. It was awkward. Stiff from all the years of lack of contact. They could touch and not die but it still scared Reaper. “Any Pain?”

  
  
“nnnooope.”

Grim sighed and brought his brother into his arms. “We Can Set Up An Appointment With Alphys’.” Reaper flinched but didn’t object. 

“i’ll be fine bro,”

  
  
“Don’t You Lie To Me, Brother.” Grim’s voice broke. It was hoarse from holding back tears. It was then that Reaper realized the small shake in his bro's grip. He pulled back. Grim held back tears but kept his gaze leveled.

“Please,” Grim begged. His eyesockets watered. His grip was tight and unwavering. “I Don’t Want To Lose You. So, Please, Don’t Lie.”

Robotically, Reaper sat up straight and patted his brother’s cheek. He tried to smile at him. Tried to give his brother the affection and reassurance he needed. Even if it was a blatant lie. 

As fake as it was, he wanted his brother to know he was okay. He was fine. Grim leaned into his brother’s touch. Allowing a few worried tears to fall.

  
  
“i _will_ be fine.” Reaper insisted. Falling back, he stared dumbly up. He could still see tears in his baby brother’s eyesockets. He pulled his sleeves over his hands. He brought his hand up to wipe away at Grim’s eyesockets. In a poor attempt to block the tears from falling. “it will just take some time.”

  
  
“Promise?”  
  


“i promise, bro.” 

* * *

Geno paced back and forth as he stared down at his phone. He had no messages. Reaper wasn’t responding. He knew he fucked up. He knew that his actions were assholery, but still! Why wasn’t Reaper talking to him?

Did he push the other away? Was he gone? Was this Karma? Did… Did Reaper finally give up on him? No, no that couldn’t be the case. Reaper loves him. He knows this. The other was always insistent on how much he loves Geno. 

**_H e w o u l d n ’ t l e a v e G e n o l i k e e v e r y o n e e l s e!_ **

_Everyone has their limit, Geno. You know this. You pushed him over his-_ **N O !**

Geno growled and shook his head. No! He didn’t. He had just needed time! _You rejected him._ He didn’t! He didn’t. _yes._

Geno felt tears prick his eyesockets. He trembled as the tears slid down his cheeks. He broke down as he shook his head. No, he loves Reaper! Reaper was everything to Geno! He couldn’t lose the other. He couldn’t! 

_-Reaper, please…_

_just answer me_

* * *

_Beep!_

It was a month after the surgery. His feelings slowly returned. He felt strong positive feelings for his brother and father. His feelings for Life were smaller, almost non-existent. Imagine his father and brother were jalapenos and Life was salt. Emotions for Life were nothing compared to his family. 

  
Geno, however… 

Reaper stared dumbly at his phone. He turned it off before the surgery. He hadn’t turned it on since until this morning. He only decided to turn it on because Grim insisted on having a way to contact him during work.

There had been multiple notifications of missed messages from Geno. The other seemed desperate to get a hold of Reaper in the last two weeks. What for? Did something happen? If it did, why didn’t he just call Reaper’s house number? He has it. 

_Beep!_ Reaper let out a breath, another text. What was so important?

It was more complicated. He was scared that the surgery didn’t work. What if he saw Geno and realized he still loved him? Granted, it wouldn’t be any problem for Reaper. Those feelings had always made him feel… alive. But the pain of being a burden to Geno sucked to all hell and back.

He didn’t know. He wished he knew the answer.

Until he knew, Reaper had made sure to stay away from Geno. He didn’t want to risk those feelings coming back. It wasn’t uncommon for feelings to return, especially if there were cracks left in the victim’s soul. He couldn’t risk it. He didn’t want to push the other away anymore. 

Either way, he needed answers. Whether that meant seeing Gen. He knew where the answers laid. That was with Geno. Finally, he clicked on the notifications and was immediately bombarded with messages. 

_-Hey Reaps. Can we talk?_

_-Reaps?_

_-It’s been...five days? Ten? Are you okay?_

_-....Are you avoiding me?_

_-Wouldn’t blame you if you were, I was an ass last time._

_But I need to talk to you._

_-Reaper, please…_

_just answer me_

No matter what Reaper felt for Geno now, he hated making the other feel insecure. Geno had been his friend nonetheless. He already had more problems then Reaper. The last thing the god of death wanted was for Geno to feel unwanted. 

Reaper sighed and pocketed his phone. He felt like he had no choice. He just hoped this was the right choice. 

Doubting everything in this decision, he found himself in the savescreen. He was immediately met with darkness and a chill. He shivered and huddled in on himself. Reaper brought his scythe close to his chest as he let his feet touch the ‘ground’. 

“Reaps?” He heard his name whispered in a hopeful tone. Slowly, he raised his gaze and locked on with Geno’s. 

Fuck, Geno had been crying. 

Red tear stains flowed down his cheeks. The bloody skeleton sat up on the couch and quickly rubbed at his cheeks. A poor attempt to get rid of the tears. He looked all but ready to jump into Reaper’s arms. 

He expected to immediately be swooned by Geno. To be knocked off his feet the moment he looked at his friend. For those feelings to come storming back and for him to fall victim to the hanahaki disease once again. Yet-

Nothing…

Just...nothing. 

  
He felt nothing _romantic_ looking at Geno. No sparks of joy or happiness. Just...nothing. Thank the stars! 

Reaper was also still attracted to Geno. Don’t get him wrong. Geno was still adorable and as beautiful as a rose. 

That didn’t mean Reaper felt his breath catch or his soul leap to his throat. He didn’t feel the overwhelming need to kiss Geno right then and there or to caress the other’s cheek. To feel him against Reaper. He felt none of that.

What did happen shocked him nonetheless; A wave of emotions came crashing into him. Sad that the smaller was crying and protective. Also, happy. He felt _happy._ Happy that the crush was gone. Happy to be seeing his _friend_ again. Happy to be feeling again!

It was gone…It was gone! A smile split across Reaper’s face. He could keep Geno as a friend! 

“Where were you? You never answered any of my texts!” Geno had gotten off the couch and made his way to Reaper. His hands-on his hips and a pout on his face. Despite his posture, his movements were timid. 

Normally, Reaper would have brought gush about how cute Geno looked. Instead, he just grinned rocked back and forth on his heels. Excitement screaming through him. It was as if he drank all the coffee in a cafe universe. Energy surged through him and he wanted holler in joy. 

Geno sighed and dropped his hands. He fiddled with his scarf and barely meet Reaper’s eyes. His expression filled with warmth and relief. “...I was worried, Reaps.” 

Fuck. Reaper’s smile fell. His excitement hit a brick wall as he let out a breath. That wasn’t what he wanted. In a fucked up way, it was worth it. 

He shrugged one shoulder. He stared into Geno’s eyelight. He didn’t see the point in lying anymore. So he confessed the truth: “I had Hanahaki disease,” 

Geno tensed up and eyesocket widened. In an instant, Geno was on him and holding onto his shirt. The shorter had his hands all over him. Trying to feel the thorny vines that would normally be growing from his soul. “Since when!? Are you okay?”

Reaper numbly nodded. With a soft smile, he stopped the wandering hands. He grinned down at the other and pulled him close. Ignored the part of his soul that Geno blushed from the closeness but furrowed his eyebrow bones in confused worry. 

"I'm fine. I'm perfect!" Reaper exclaimed, his smile returning full force. His excitement overpouring in his actions. He brought the smaller up in his arms and swung him around. “I got the surgery done!”

  
“P-put me down, you moron!” Geno squealed as he was thrown around. A bright red flush spread across his cheeks. Reaper apologized and sat the smaller down. Geno held his arm and steady himself. “Thanks. Now, what surgery?” 

“The Hanahaki surgery-” Geno froze and eyesockets widened. His breathing hitched. Tears began to prick in the corner of Geno's eyesocket. Reaper didn’t notice. Too caught up in his own feelings and excitement. “My feelings for you are gone! You don’t have to be weirded out around me anymore!” 

“Isn’t that great!?”  
  


_**‘N o…** ” _

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> **EXTRA**   
>  _: After this, Geno does everything, **everything** in his power to make Reaper love him again. Which means a hell of a lot of seducing and flirting. But he is so awkward and clumsy that it doesn't always goes as planned. _
> 
> So this was a plot idea I had and I actually LOVE this idea. Where the feelings are actually not unrequited but it ends up being too late. COME ON, this is awesome! I love 
> 
> **Headcanon:** Every Geno has the 'error' code within them. Geno could become Error, or Fatal Error, or just remain Geno. But he is still the 'error' coded deep down to his very core.


End file.
